Vehicle headlamps are typically required to include both a low beam mode and a high beam mode. Multiple vehicular applications, including military vehicles, continue to utilize the formerly standard seven (7) inch round headlamp configuration to fulfill the forward illumination functions of the low beam mode and the high beam mode.
More recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as a light source in vehicle headlamps. With the introduction of LED forward lighting technology, there is both a desire and a need for effective incorporation of LED lighting technology to replace conventional tungsten and halogen headlamps. The standard sealed-beam lamp has relatively poor performance by passenger vehicle standards and the halogen lamp, while average in performance, has relatively high power consumption.
It would be desirable to have an LED headlamp incorporating LEDs for both the low beam mode and the high beam mode, wherein the LED headlamp is a direct one-for-one replacement for a seven inch headlamp.